Query Me Later--I'm Busy
by Aurorarose
Summary: Short romance fic between Buffy and Xander. Plot speaks for itself--and it's short, so please R&R.


Query Me Later—I'm Busy ****

Query Me Later—I'm Busy

By: Aurorarose13

"Seeing as we're going to be here for a while, we may as well enjoy ourselves," Xander commented cheerfully as they wandered through the center of the bustling marketplace. Although Buffy raised an eyebrow in mild protest, she quickly fell into the merry spirit of the shoppers and found herself browsing through gold jewelry and exotic perfumes in no time. Up and down the thoroughfare, they shopped at dozens of makeshift booths, many of which consisted of piles of silk pillows and a bare stretch of pavement. _Wow_, Buffy thought as she passed an elf-like merchant advertising rare arachnid delicacies, _this place _is _amazing!_

The pair milled around in the City of 1000 Suns—or Orystinna—so named because under the glare of the high noon suns, a thousand more glimmers of light would reflect off of the gold onion dome on the city hall and spear the streets below it with brilliant yellow fingers. Orystinna was the trading capital of this planet the natives liked to call Mystenninna, and it was also the hub for transportation: mainly elk-like creatures pulling carts while operating like taxis and crude versions of tricycles whizzing through the roads of the city. 

Beautiful females, every single one with waist-long, flaxen hair—either braided to indicate marriage or wild to indicate availability—emerald green eyes, pointed ears, 3-inch painted nails and perfect curves, paraded up and down the heavily traveled sidewalks with baskets of food or goods. The males, with ebony hair, toasted skin, the same emerald eyes and pointed ears, as well as powerful leg muscles, sped by with the clearest of intentions in their minds; nothing could get them off course. Xander and Buffy attempted to blend in as well as they could, but their merely tanned skin and rounded ears created quite a spectacle. Fingers pointed, mouths wagged and eyes followed everywhere they went. And all the while, in the background, merchants and mongers shouted and begged for the passersby to peruse their merchandise and give it a try, "You'll love it! We guarantee, or your silver back!"

In the City of 1000 Suns, you could buy almost anything at the price you wanted, but you too had a price. No one was too good for money—slivers of silver metal—and apparently, often times, people sold themselves into slavery in exchange for food, water and shelter. That was the hardest thing for Buffy and Xander to get accustomed to in this strange world. Though they'd been there but four days, already they had begun to figure out some of the more important customs of the city, and they'd even picked up enough of the language to get themselves by; the first thing they learned was how to say "No, thank you!"

They stopped at one particular stand constructed of beaded, rainbow cushions and a thick cloth overhang, complete with a squat, platinum-haired man whose pudgy brown hands plucked at all of his products. As Buffy lifted up an odd golden necklace with an ovular pendant fashioned of red stone, she felt a pleasant tingle race through her body. The Slayer heard the merchant already attempting to haggle with her, but she ignored him as best she could and proceeded to examine the exquisite piece of jewelry. In Orystinnian, the salesmen asked, "You like?" Buffy half-nodded, fingering the intricate crimson medallion. 

The dazed countenance she wore on her face brought Xander trundling over to her side with an armful of golden objects. "You like?" Xander questioned in English.

"I don't need you to translate for me, thank you!" the Slayer huffed.

"Oh?" Xand remarked. "He said that? I can't seem to get a grasp on this Orysti-something." At the partial mention of his language, the fat man glanced up and eyed them as thieves.

She sighed, "What good are you?"

"I was good enough for Cordy, you know," he informed proudly, dumping all of the glittering merchandise he'd accumulated back on the wooden plank at his feet.

Buffy giggled at the open opportunity. "I know! That's what makes it so funny. I'm not even gonna chance a better rip on that comment; it's too easy."

Although Xander shrugged indifferently at her jest, he followed suit quickly with a mocking snarl. The Slayer tried her best to ignore the goofy looks her friend shot her way, but the attempt proved futile. Desperately trying to shut Xander out, Buffy looked over her necklace carefully. It certainly was a magnificent piece. Again she heard the vendor spitting out praises of the jewelry followed delicately with the desired price: fifteen Silvers. That was a lot of money, almost twice as much as she had in her pocket. But it was so lovely. The ruby winked hypnotically, enticingly, in a flash of radiant sunlight, and the surrounding gold was molded so ornately. Perhaps it was even handcrafted. Whatever it was that the necklace possessed though—be it magicks or otherwise—she wanted it; it was very special, and it called to Buffy. 

"Lemme see," Xander demanded, snatching it from her hands. "Try it on, Buffster. Turn around." She did just that, and for a moment, she felt Xander's skin come in contact with hers. There was a brief hot flash as his hand brushed the nape of her neck, sending goosebumps down the lengths of her arms. Finally, the necklace was fastened securely, and she faced her companion. "Oh wow, Buffy. That necklace was made for you. You glow… really."

She smiled a thank you, but immediately removed the jewelry. "It's just that it's so expensive. Guy Smiley here is asking fifteen Silvers. I don't have that much."

"Story of my life," Xander gasped, throwing his head back. "Hold on a sec. I'll see what I can do." While Buffy waltzed about on the sidewalk, watching aimless Orystinnians, Xander approached the merchant and began rattling off a thousand words in the native language. The Slayer stared on in amazement as the fat guy nodded, haggled some more, bit his lip in thought, then finally pressed a thumb to Xander's (their equivalent of a handshake). With a slaphappy grin pressed upon his handsome face, the Slayerette marched over to Buffy's side, necklace in hand. "I bought it for you for eight."

"Xander!" Buffy exclaimed, more angry than pleased. "You shouldn't have wasted that much money! Who knows how long we'll be stuck here? Another portal could take months to show up!"

He shook his head roughly in disagreement, taking her hand in his. As he dropped the gorgeous treasure into her hand, Xander replied, "You wouldn't have been complete without it."

Buffy laughed through her nose. "Guess a girl can't turn down jewelry when it's in her hand… You've forced this upon me; remember that when we have to pawn this to scrape by alive."

"Fine. You have my permission to spank me." With a devilish grin on his face, the young man bent over slightly, presenting his butt to the Slayer. 

"I hit a helluva lot harder, if you'll recall correctly. Do you even know what you're asking?" Xander instantaneously stood up and cleverly fell in step BEHIND Buffy. She smiled triumphantly as they moseyed on downtown. "By the way, Xand, I thought you couldn't speak this Orysti-thing."

"I lied. I wanted to make you feel special is all." 

Buffy's smile changed ever so subtlety.

@~~`~~~

That night, Buffy and Xander stayed at an inexpensive inn—inexpensive meaning one bed, mostly straw with a blanket, no bathroom and a hole high in the wall that represented a window. Still, the place cost them five silvers—a ridiculous price for such accommodations. They had no choice but to take it, however, because, though the days were California Summer warm, ironically, the nightly temperatures would plummet into the freezing range here in the City of 1000 Suns.

While the pair attempted to settle in for the evening, a cool wind rushed through the tiny portal near the ceiling, blowing fiercely down onto the mattress. Buffy shivered a little and snuggled into the woolen blanket. "I hate this place," she muttered, barely catching a glimpse of her misty breath. "This place is lame."

"Welcome to the Department of Redundancy Department." She rolled her eyes and growled in her throat. Pulling the blanket as tightly around herself as she could manage, the Slayer nested in the straw. "Cold?" Xander asked. 

"That's the understatement of the year. No, wait," she said, craning her head to look up at Xander looming above her huddled form, "that would be right after we slipped through that wormhole or whatever, and you looked over at me as we were sprawled in the middle of the town square, and you said, and I quote, 'Um… This sucks.'"

Xander's laugh came strained, more like frozen. "I didn't say it that deadpan."

"Oh yes you did!" she argued right back, an accusing finger poking out between the folds of the blanket to shake at him. He exhaled deeply; already defeated the instant the battle had begun. Well, Xander liked to think to himself, he let her win that one… 

As the Slayerette tried to slip under that cover with Buffy, something that felt like an elbow jabbed him in his side. Wincing in pain, through his clouded mind he heard that irate voice, "What do you think you're doing, Mr. Harris?"

"Trying to get warm so I can sleep."

Buffy's lips puckered like she had just bit into a lemon. "I don't think so! You're letting in all the cold air. Go sleep on the floor over by the door and make sure we don't get robbed."

"You're the Slayer; you go guard us," Xander shot back, glowering openly at her. She matched his expression perfectly, and the two had a staring contest. Eventually—naturally—Buffy won. "Come on," he begged shamelessly. "I'll keep you warm." His singsong voice penetrated her ears and showed her exactly his level of desperation. Finally, Buffy relented and offered him some, but not much, of her blanket. Xander had to snuggle extra close to her to get a little heat, a fact that he didn't mind at all.

Underneath that little green cover, it felt like a sauna to Xander. He'd never been at quite the intimate level he was at with Buffy now. Their knees bumped awkwardly as they shifted about for space, and every so often, his hand would touch the naked small of her back. The feeling was so erotic that Xander had to remind himself repeatedly that it was just for a couple of nights; it was all because they didn't have any other choice. And he loved it that way. Falling through that swirling portal had been the best thing that had ever happened to him.

@~~`~~~

Morning blew in through the "window," rousing Buffy from her deep, relaxing slumber. She'd had a wonderful dream last night about her big, familiar bed at home covered in a thick comforter and four plump pillows. Sleeping next to her was a large lump with unruly chocolate hair sprouting from his head. Even in her dream, Buffy recognized the shape to be Xander. When he felt her stir, he rolled over to grin broadly at her, the unmistakable look that said he'd done something he shouldn't have. That's when Buffy glanced down at herself and noticed she was completely naked and so was her friend! Something he shouldn't have done. Something neither of them should have. 

When Buffy turned her head left, she gasped audibly. In the space right beside her, there was Xander—fully clothed, thank God—but cuddled close to her as though his body had been molded around hers for most of the night. So it had been a dream, but was it an omen of something to come on the horizon?

"Xander?" she called, gently pressing on his shoulder as she attempted to wake him up. At first he shook off her touch, but gradually his eyes drifted open, and he smiled. 

"Sleep well?"

Buffy raised both eyebrows immediately. Oh, she prayed she had not talked in her sleep last night. "That's debatable. But anyway," she maneuvered, smoothly changing the conversation, "I was hoping to do a little scouting about Orystinna today. Maybe we can find a better lodging, even a decent, cheap place to eat breakfast. You up for it?"

"I'm up for everything," Xander remarked slyly, implying something more. He was rewarded by a fire-red blush on Buffy's cheeks. 

"You're a nasty, little troll, Xander. Really, you are," she reassured as they walked out the door.

By noon that day, as they stood in the Hothgot Square beneath the city hall, they watched in amazement as the two suns combined rays and pounded into the dome. The City of 1000 Suns came alive in a flash second, lifetime residents stopping what they were doing to stare on in their own unique wonderment. Pointed ears waggled with excitement and nails clicked anxiously as the miracle was completed. 

One particular ray singled Buffy and Xander out, like a hideous, unwanted spotlight. All around, Orystinnians glared warily at them, unsure of the origins of these aliens. Buffy could only imagine how these people looked on at them. She was used to gruesome demons and gnarled vampires, but these poor people had never seen the likes of anything as two humans, and they probably would never again. The two strange travelers that appeared one day in the middle of town. She could see it as an elegant legend told by believing grandparents to curious, if not skeptical children.

Surprisingly, Xander seized that moment, grabbing Buffy's hand protectively in his and squeezing it suggestively. She glanced up into his eyes, pools of mixed emotions popping and swirling out of control. They pulled her in, and she felt her lips drifting dangerously closer to Xander's. Her breathing became a little erratic, as the sudden contact startled her. It was all Buffy could manage not to simply dive into his arms. Briefly, she tore her gaze away from his to sweep her surroundings. Everyone was gawking like they were freaks in a circus. Xander's noticed her glances and whispered, "They want to stare, let's give them something to stare _at_." Those strong lips worked slowly, enticing her to move closer to him.

Then something completely unexpected happened.

Their lips touched. It was a caress of skin against skin. It felt as though Xander had planned this kiss for a very long time. He dragged his lower lip across Buffy's, back and forth for a few seconds. Then, with his hand, he tilted her chin up, taking in her bottom lip while kissing her whole mouth fully. Hesitant at first, then nearly drowning. The experience was unmatched. No one had ever kissed her with so much passion, with such unfathomable love. If there were one moment Buffy could choose to halt time, it was then, as Xander emptied all of his feeling into her willing heart.

Much to her regret, the kiss ended all too soon, leaving her wanting, begging for more. Buffy licked her lips as she drew back, closing her eyes to savor Xander's distinct taste. She knew the whole audience still watched, and she didn't care. They had gotten their show. "That was…"

"Outstanding?" Xander quickly responded, still clasping her hand tightly in his.

"Unexpected."

He looked a little nervous. With a vast amount of hope in his voice, the Slayerette inquired anxiously, "But not unwanted?"

Buffy wasn't sure what to say. It had happened so fast. These bizarre new feelings she had for Xander had only popped up in the last few moments. There was no time for her to realize anything except that she wanted a lot more from him. She yearned for another kiss. She yearned to explore more of Xander. She yearned for Xander. "Desired," was all she answered him.

She had never seen him beam quite like this before. Everything the man had ever wanted had culminated in one fleeting instant, and now a fantastic memory remained: one which Buffy hoped to lengthen. All at once, Xander scooped the beautiful Slayer into his arms, stroking her hair and hugging her desperately. "I've needed you for so long, Buffy, so very long."

"There's gonna be a lot of questions when we get home, you know, especially from me," she insisted, trying not to be so eager, for she was very much afraid and unsure. Buffy had no idea if this would work out, even if she could ever love Xander as more than a friend. She wanted to make sure he got the fair chance that he deserved though.

Xander's face dropped a little, but then reverted to its familiar grin. "Can't you see that I have my hands full? They'll simply have to wait."

"And just how long are you going to have your hands full, mister?" she queried impatiently, slowly bringing her arms around to encompass and embrace Xander.

"For the rest of our lives I hope."

THE END


End file.
